A relational database is a set of relations or a database built in a Relational Database Management System (RDBMS). A typical relational database is a collection of tables and other items for organizing and structuring data, and for forcing the database to conform to a set of requirements. A RDBMS is a set of software programs that controls the organization, storage and retrieval of data in a database. A typical RDBMS includes a modeling language to define a schema (relational model) of each table stored in the RDBMS, according to the RDBMS data model. Data is typically organized into data structures (e.g., fields, records, files). A database query language and report writer can be used to interactively enter and update the database, as well as interrogate it.
Examples of RDBMSs include: Oracle®, Microsoft® SQL Server, MySQL® and FileMaker® Pro. FileMaker® Pro is a cross-platform database application that integrates a database engine with a graphical user interface for allowing users to modify a database by dragging new elements into layouts, screens and forms that provide the user interface.
While RDBMSs are capable of managing complicated data relationships, there is a steep learning curve associated with creating data relationships using such applications. Users who are not familiar with the features of the RDBMS, or simply want to create a relational database without opening a manual, may avoid using the RDBMS altogether, or hire a professional to create the relational database which may be too expensive for some users.